The Stranger
by 510angel
Summary: The Titans rescue a girl from being kidnapped, but there is something strange about her. Now someone is after her, who?
1. Chapter 1

"Why are we doing this again? I thought we were just gonna rob people" asked Mammoth. " 'Cause we're getting paid big bucks, nimrod!" exclaimed Gizmo. The car stopped as a voice came over the communicators of the young villains. "I've been watching this girl and she's only going to be in JumpCity for a week, she travels by foot and usually sets up camp in an alley, I've put a tracking device on her backpack. Screw this up and you're done." The voice cut off and the 5 boys got out of the car and followed the tracker. "This would be easier if Jinx were here." Said Billy. "Well she's not!" snapped See-More. "She betrayed us." said Kyd Wykkyd in a more calm tone.

The boys hid in the shadows for half an hour until the tracker started beeping. "She's near" said Gizmo "I think that's her!" exclaimed Mammoth, pointing to a young brunette girl that was barley a teenager at all. "This is too easy, lets go!" said Mammoth.

Kyd Wykkyd opened a portal and they all stepped through. They ended up behind the girl and then Billy Numerous multiplied into a circle around her, and Mammoth grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. "Like I said, too easy." Mammoth laughed. A plane-like vehicle showed up above them, being flown by high-tech robots. They began to climb in with the screaming girl, when the Teen Titans showed up. Robin's bird-erang chopped off one of the robots hands. The girl was tied in rope-like metal that locked her arms to her body. As the five heroes fought with the five villains, the plane began to rise into the air. "Raven, Starfire! Get her out and take it down!" Robin yelled and pointed at the plane. The two girls flew after the plane in the sky and the three boys fought. The one-handed robot shot at Raven and she started falling from seventy feet in the air. It aimed at Starfire and missed and she flew down after Raven, just barley catching her before she hit the concrete. Raven couldn't fly for now but she used her powers to help the boys, as Starfire flew back up. Starfire reached the plane again and shot her starbolts at the robot who had shot at Raven, destroying it. "You are to land this machine now before you endure the trouble!" Starfire shouted at the robot flying the plane. It, of course, ignored her and instead punched her in the face as she fell back down. Robin caught her and the five teenagers looked up at the plain trying to figure out a plan, as the police, who had just shown up, were taking away the young villains. Raven, now being able to fly again, started to head up to find the plane with Starfire and Beast Boy, but just as they took flight, a loud crash came from a few blocks away. The Titans rushed over to the wreckage, the plane had crashed into the local video game store, it and the store were a complete wreck. "Aw, man" Beast Boy whispered, half-talking about the crash, and half the store. The Titans quickly ran over to the plane. Cyborg lifted up the heavy pieces. It didn't take much to find the girl, she was out cold, badly bruised with a broken leg and a fracture in one of her ribs and her shoulder. Luckily, no one else got hurt, but the Titans thought it would be best if they brought her back to the tower instead of the hospital, because Raven could heal her more quickly and she might be kidnapped again.

Back at the tower Raven and Starfire cleaned the girl up and got her in a hospital-like gown, but you didn't have to tie it up it the back. Raven fixed the girls ribs and shoulder, and reduced the broken leg as much as she could, a bad fracture. They gave her a shot that would help some pain and let her sleep longer.

The Titans took turns checking on the girl every thirty minutes, luckily there was no trouble yet and they didn't have to leave her alone. Eventually the girl woke up, confused, she slowly lifter her upper body off the this mattress and immediately felt an immense pain in her leg. She whimpered and held her hand on her leg for a few minutes then, with a sigh of relief, she got up and looked at the clock, it read 4:26 pm. She found the light switch and waited for her eyes to adjust before exploring her surroundings. A few minutes later she heard foot steps, she quickly turned off the lights and waited behind an object by the metal door. In came the boy wonder himself. He flipped on the lights and began walking over to the bed when he stopped, the girl was about to slip out when the boy shouted, "You guys, get in here!" the other Titans rushed into the room. "She's gone!" Robin Shouted. "The girl couldn't have gone that far, her leg is still messed up." Said Cyborg. "She's near, I can sense her." Raven said. With that the door slid open and the girl ran out. It slid shut with a slam and the five heroes ran out the door also and tried finding her.

The girl found a door and ran in causing it to slam again, alerting the heroes. She ran up some stairs through another door and ended up outside, on the roof. She fell to her knees out of the exhaustion of running, and the Titans busted through the door on the roof, the girl was breathing hard as the five teenagers approached her. Robin put a hand on her shoulder, "Get away from me!" she managed to say with a dry throat. "We're not going to hut you." Explained Robin. "We saved you from that plane crash and from the people who tried to kidnap you." Starfire and Robin stood her up and brought her downstairs and the Titans brought her some water. "So what's your name?" Beast Boy asked a little too happy. "Megan." The girl said.

"I see the Titans have her, well not this time." The same voice that warned the villains said. "Not this time."


	2. The Stranger: Part 2

(I would like to make it clear, Megan is not miss martian, I don't really read comics :| but anyway there will be relationships later on, so in this fanfiction the age of the titans are: Cyborg-17 Robin-15 or 16 Starfire-16 Raven-15 and BB-14, just what made sense to me.)

The girl took a sip of the water.  
"So, Megan, how old are you?" Asked Raven.  
"Thirteen." She replied.  
"Well you'll be safe here. We'll protect you from the people behind this, whoever they are." Robin said.  
"Listen, I can't stay here. I'm okay, really, whatever you did my leg is better than you think and I should get back on the road soon." Megan said.  
"You're too young to be traveling like this, you should stay here, this could happen again. The villains here don't usually kidnap random people, they think you're someone else, or they know something even you don't. Just stay for a couple days." Robin nearly demanded.  
"No, I really-"  
"I don't think it's an option, we can't send you in the streets when you're in danger! Please..." Robin interrupted.  
Megan was about to protest, but thought about it for a moment. "Fine, but only until this is sorted out." She said.  
"Oh, this is glorious! Starfire shouted. "You will find your time here most enjoyable!"  
The girl looked at her strangely, but gave a faint smile.

Megan spent the next few weeks with the titans and she became more comfortable with them, but in the back of her mind, she wanted nothing to do with them, she wanted to leave in the middle of the night and just disappear, but they were so nice to her, Starfire had taken her to the mall and bought her some new clothes after her backpack was lost in the crash. Raven had shown her some great books that they read together. She began playing with and beating Cyborg and Beast Boy in video games. Robin, they didn't do much together, but everyday he searched for the people behind the kidnap attempts, he was very determined he would find them. Though she was having fun, she knew not to get too attached, she would leave the titans eventually to go sleep in alleys behind stores looking for food, staying hidden so she wouldn't be brought to an orphanage, that was the last thing she wanted.

One day, the titans brought Megan to their favorite pizza place, but she barley ate.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Beast Boy asked, waving a piece of vegitarian pizza in her face.  
"Not really." She replied.  
The titans began heading back to the T-Car when a loud explosion came out of nowhere, sonewhere near the ocean that led to the island holding up their home. Megan and the titans got into the T-Car and sped off to the docks.  
The same robots that acted like humans were heading toward the tower.  
"Hey over here, losers!" Beast Boy shouted  
The bots turned, a menacing voice came over a loud speaker, "give me the girl." The voice was clear and familiar, it was Slade, Robin knew they recognized the robots, they haven't seen Slade in a while, they almost forgot about him.  
"What do you want with her, Slade!?" Robin shouted?  
"She's going to help me destroy you. She doesn't have an option, she's much to powerful for me to let go." Slade replied.  
With that the robots began firing, the titans fighting back, Megan still in the car.  
Megan watched horrified, not know whether to help or not, but feeling guilty, this was all because of her. All of the sudden a robot smashe the T-Cars window and began to grab at her, but BB ripped it apart while he was in the form of a gorilla. A large blast came from the robots, they shot at the car until it was about to explode, forcing Megan out.  
Another robot dropped down and hit her in the head, attempting to knock her out, but she ducked, but then the robots began shooting at her, they were shooting at her with stun guns, sure to take her down.  
She was to focused on getting away from the electric shocks that she was extremely confused when the robots stopped and stood there, she turned around to see her new friends weak and helpless, tied up by the bots with laser guns pointed at them.  
The voice came over again, "what's the matter, Megan? Have you not told your 'friends' about yourself yet?" Slade mocked her. "Take her." He ordered his robot army. They pointed a stun gun at her and just before it hit her, she caught it, as if it where a ball and absorbed it, she faught off the robots in her way and freed the titans.  
Shocked they almost forgot they were fighting, as this girl they thought was human fought off the army with them. She stopped using the electricity as power and out of nowhere fire came out of her hands and she continued to fight, she was knocked over the docks but landed of the water like it was ground. The titans continued to fight with Megan, still very shocked.

(Hope you liked it! Please review!)


	3. The Stranger: Part 3

Yay! Chapter 3  
If I owned Teen Titans, the show would still be on. So yeah, I don't own it, I'm a lazy butt who writes fanfics all day... *tear drop falls*  
Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!  
_

The Titans fought off the rest of the robots, though Slade didn't have the girl, he was too amused watching her use her powers.  
"Megan... What was that?" Robin asked filled with shock but a little anger.  
Megan stared at the friends she had lived with for more that 2 months, what had she done, she thought, she revealed herself to help them, she said she'd never use her powers unless she was cold or needed to fix something that broke, she didn't want to be a hero, she didn't want her friends staring at her like that. Megan jumped into the water and disappeared.  
"Perfect." Slade said to himself.

With what seemed like hours later Megan climbed out onto the docks. She wasn't in jump city anymore, she was in Gothem City.  
"Great." She said to herself. "Another place filled with heroes and villains." She stood up and her body changed from water, back into her human form.  
"The last thing I need is to be attacked and taken in by Batman, Robin might find me. I just want to be alone, I can survive a couple more years of traveling until I'm old enough to get a job." She thought.  
She began searching for somewhere to set up camp.

Megan spent the next five months in Gothem, traveling around and stealing food. It was only 3 cans of food she stole per week, the cops never caught her, and Batman would be too busy with people robbing banks.  
Megan ran to her camp in a dark alley behind a dumpster and took off her black hoodie. Her hand turned to a sharp metal, almost like a knife and she opened the can. She held her hand of fire over the bottom of the can. She began to drink from it.  
"Stealing are we? I'm so proud." a voice echoed over her.  
She dropped the can and froze.  
She recognized the voice on the loud speaker from months before.  
Megan looked up, terrified.  
"I thought we destroyed you." She said.  
"Oh no. You destroyed my robots, I decided to find you myself. I'm just full of surprises." After saying that, he jumped down and hit the girl in the head, knocking her out.

Megan opened her eyes, she got up holding her head. She was on a small metal bed, like the one she slept on when the titans saved her.  
"I see you're awake." Slade said she froze for a moment, but quickly turned around and charged towards him, but she was interrupted by a shock that pulsed through her body.  
"That collar around your neck will prevent you from using your powers, and will keep you from trying anything. I know you can posses the power of any material or matter, control the atoms and molecules, but not Xenothium it's your only weakness, it took me a long time to find it." Slade explained.  
"Let me go! I won't help you, you'll have to kill me first!" She yelled.  
"I can kill anyone I please, destroy anything I please and you will obey, or someone will get hurt, there blood is on your hands if you don't, just like your parents."  
Megan was shocked, it seemed he knew everything about her. She thought of her parents and instead of attacking, sunk to her knees.  
"If you join me, no one will have to get hurt." Slade lied. "Put this on." He demanded, handing her a metal suit, just like the one Terra wore.  
She reluctantly took it and Slade walked out of the room.  
Megan took her time putting it on. She didn't know what else to do. She started crying from her brown eyes but eventually exited the cold room.  
"Excellent. One more thing." Slade said.  
She walked behind him, brown hair in her face.  
He led her into a room with a sorts of gadgets. He led her to a chair and made her sit down.  
"This will hurt." He said emotionless.  
She looked up and saw two metal nub things with sharp ends and little electric bolts coming out of them. She tried to run away, but he caught her and strapped her in.  
He placed the metal things on each side of her head and with one quick push and electric shock went through her brain.  
She gasped in pain.  
He unstrapped her.  
"What did you do to me?!" She yelled at him, trying to pull at the things in her head.  
"Your powers are mine, I control you." He explained  
She jumped at him but stopped, she couldn't move.  
"Like I said, I control you." He walked up behind her and removed her collar, he aloud her to move again he brought her back to the room and locked her in.  
"Go to sleep, you need our rest. We're visiting some old friends tomorrow." Slade said, sounding like her was smiling under his mask.

Back at the tower, four of the titans were watching a movie, Raven was reading a book.  
though it had been months since they saw Megan, they brought her up every once in a while.  
"Let's make food!" Cyborg suggested.  
It's 9:00 at night, Cyborg. It's a little late for food." Robin told him  
"It's never to late for food!" Said Beast Boy.  
"We can eat, the waffles. Is there not something called, the brinner?" Starfire asked.  
"That's brunch, Star." Said Beast Boy. "But I'm down for that!"  
"You guys can eat, I'm going to bed." Said Raven.  
"Me to." Agreed Robin.

The three Titans ate until they were full and watched another movie, it was 1 am when the movie was almost done, suddenly the power went out.  
"Man..." Cyborg said in a disappointed tone.  
Then the alarm went off, it only lasted a couple seconds before they shut off to, making it pitch black.  
Cyborg used his flashlight and they woke up Robin and Raven and told them what happened.  
They all got up and headed down to the T-car.  
They drove to the town, only a few flickering street lights were on.  
They got out of the car and all of the sudden an enormous explosion came out of nowhere, they turned around, the tower collapsed into fire.  
"Woah." They all said, shocked.  
Then, a figure jumped down onto the hood of the T-Car, denting it.  
Cybor turned on his flashlight and all the titans turned and saw Megan, wearing the suit that controlled her powers.  
"Megan, no..." Said Robin.  
She managed to speak, "help me." She said, and then she attacked.  
_

Hope you guys enjoyed it, please leave a review, tell me what you want to see, give me suggestions, thank you! :)


End file.
